Sweet-As-The-Sea Surprises at Every Corner
by badboylover24
Summary: Parody/Story Five of the TtYH Guardian Edition Series. Big Mac and Kyogre help their crushes Pinkie and Trister with a party they're planning. However, Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians help out as well while Discord and Razenoid capture Celestia and Arceus. Can the quiet ones help the talkative ones get their Princess and Lady back and confess their feelings? Everyone I do not own.
1. Big Siblings Little Secret

**Sweet-As-The-Sea Surprises at Every Corner**

**Summary: **Applejack, Wolfurio, Fraxure, and Apple Bloom, after finding out that quiet Big Macintosh and Kyogre have huge crushes on hyper Pinkie Pie and Trister, convinced them to help the party planners cater a big party. Discord and Razenoid use this as a distraction, having Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss help out while they take Celestia and Arceus to their Labyrinth of Love. Can Big Mac, Pinkie Pie, and their guardians help their Princess and Lady when they get wind of this?

**Ch.1: Big Brother and Big Sister's Little Secrets**

The sun was shining brightly over the bountiful Sweet Apple Acres farm as Big Macintosh was harvesting the last of the corn in the field and Kyogre was using her Rain Dance to water some of the other plants that need watering (all this while using her special ability to float). The two of them got up at an early start before sunrise and had an energetic breakfast. And since the cornfield was small enough for the Apple Family, Big Mac was able to finish the job before lunchtime, and his guardian was able to finish giving the other plants water since her Rain Dance was pretty big. As Big Mac then hitched the full cart to his back and Kyogre was helping him, they spotted Applejack and Wolfurio walking up to them, an annoyed look on their faces.

"Big Macintosh," Applejack said to them in a scolding tone, "Kyogre, did you get up early again to get a head start on the crops?"

"E-yup," her older brother answered, his expression not changing. His sister and her guardian just groaned in reply; their older siblings always pulls that stunt on them, Fraxure, and Apple Bloom when they're sleeping or not looking.

"Why are you always doing that?" Wolfurio demanded. "In case you are forgetting, this is a _family _farm."

"We know," Kyogre said, ruffling his head with her wing/flipper. "We're just looking out for you two." Wolfurio just "Hmph!" and Applejack just rolled her eyes in reply. Big Mac and Kyogre have a tendency to take their older-sibling roles seriously and watch out for his little sisters and her little brothers. But they can't "mommy" them forever.

"Big Mac," Applejack then said, "pretty soon, you and Kyogre 'r' gonna hafta use that responsibility for somepony else besides us, Apple Bloom, 'n' Fraxure."

"She's right, you know," Wolfurio concurred. "I mean, isn't there someone you two have an attraction towards?" Before Big Mac or Kyogre could answer—

"Hi, Applejack! Hi, Big Mac!"

"Hey, Wolf! Hey, Ky!" The two siblings and their guardians turned to see Pinkie Pie propping herself up on the fence. Trister was also with her, waving to them.

That's when Big Mac and Kyogre froze. His felt his face get warmer, and his legs get wobbly. Her stomach started doing flips. His heart skipped five beats, and a drop of sweat began trailing down the side of his head. And she was having trouble breathing a bit. Applejack and Wolfurio noticed this but decided to ask about it later; they don't want to keep their friends waiting.

"Howdy, Pinkie," Applejack said to her with a smile.

"Hello, Trister," Wolfurio said to him happily.

"H-Howdy…Pinkie," Big Mac stuttered with a slight gulp. Okay, now he's _sounding _weird.

"Hel-Hello…Trister," Kyogre gulped nervously, also sounding weird.

"What brings y'all over here?" Applejack then asked as she and Wolfurio went up to the pink pony and her Aquos Guardian.

As Pinkie answered her question in one incredibly huge run-on sentence, Big Mac and Kyogre watched her with shy smiles. What they have never told his sisters or her brothers, Granny Smith, or their siblings' friends was that Big Mac actually has a big, HUGE crush on Pinkie Pie while Kyogre feels the same way towards Trister. Not only are they super cute, especially with their love for parties and games, but they're also willing to bring a smile to anypony or any-guardian's face. Their big smiles _always _seem to brighten up their day.

The reason Big Mac never told anyone about his feelings for Pinkie (not even Pinkie or Trister themselves) was because he's too nervous. He's practically a stallion of few words; she's a mare of a thousand. He's quiet; she's loud but a wonderful singer. He keeps to himself; she expresses herself. How can a filly like her ever love back a shy stallion like him?

And let's not forget the fact that there's that Courtship Battle rule. Trister may be more into parties than he is into fighting, but all guardians _have _to obey the rules. Even if he does like Kyogre back (she's too nervous to tell him her feelings for him), he _has _to follow the way of the Guardian as it is in Vestroian custom.

Trister, meanwhile, was noticing Big Mac looking a little off lately. It made him a little uncomfortable every time he looks at her partner like that, but the Aquos Bakugan never said anything out of fear of hurting Kyogre, whom he's really fond of despite her gentle, quiet nature.

"Well, see ya later, Applejack," Pinkie Pie then said, snapping the red pony out of his thoughts before leaving.

"Bye, Wolf," Trister also said, snapping the Big Sea Pokemon out of her thoughts. "See ya later! Bye, Ky!" He then went off after Pinkie.

"Bye, Pinkie," the cow-filly called as she waved to her.

"See you later, Trister," her paladin guardian called, waving to his comrade.

"Bye…" Big Mac and Trister then called with a sigh, waving to them as well. When Pinkie and Trister were gone, Applejack turned to her brother and Wolfurio to his sister.

"Big Mac," the Earth Pony asked with an arched eyebrow, "ya feelin' a'right?"

"You seem a little…off yourself, Kyogre," Wolfurio added. Her brother and his sister blinked with a blush.

"Y-Yup," Big Mac stuttered.

"Wh-What did your friends want?" Kyogre also stuttered.

"Oh, Pinkie 'n' Trister were just tellin' us about this big party they've been asked to plan 'n' asked if we'd like to help," Applejack answered.

"We told them we are tied up at the moment," Kyogre added, "but we will see want we can do. Are you _sure _nothing is wrong?"

"Y-Yup, just…hungry," Big Mac answered.

"We'll go see what's for lunch," Kyogre added. They then left to take the cart of harvested corn to the barn, their siblings watching them with an unconvinced frown. As the Bearer of the Element of Honesty, Applejack can tell when someone is lying. And Big Mac is known to be a bad liar. Wolfurio, as a Warrior of Haos, also feels the same way with Kyogre, who never was good at lying.

"Somethin's botherin' him_,_ Wolfurio,"she said to her guardian.

"I agree," Wolfurio replied, "and we're going to find out what sooner or later."


	2. Bros & Sises Find Out

**Ch.2: The Sisters and Brothers Find Out**

A short while later, probably around late afternoon, Big Mac and Kyogre flopped themselves onto their beds with a heavy sigh. Big Mac's never felt so nervous except when Pinkie's around. Neither was Kyogre; she never felt so nervous except when Trister's around. He's able to keep his cool because she's rarely around him, mostly just hanging out with his sister or planning parties. And so was Kyogre, keeping her cool because he's rarely around her, mostly just hanging out with her brother or helping Pinkie planning parties. But now they're starting to come around the farm more often, and it's making them nervous.

Big Mac then lifted his head up to pull out a picture from under his pillow. It shows Pinkie Pie in the Sugar Cube Corner with him during one of her parties. He remembered at that time Scootaloo wanted to test out her new camera and asked if the two of them could pose for her. They agreed, and Big Mac wrapped his front leg around her shoulders as they stood by the cake and smiled for the camera. That was when he started to have feelings for the pink filly.

Kyogre opened her eyes and lifted her head up with a groan as well to pull out a picture from under her pillow. It shows Infinity Trister in the Sugar Cube Corner with her during one of his own planned parties. She remembered at that time Gabite wanted to test out his new camera and asked if the two of them can pose for him. They agreed, and Trister wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as they stood by the cake and smiled for the camera. That was when she started to have feelings for the Aquos Guardian.

"Oh, why can't I tell her how I feel?" Big Mac asked himself, hugging his photo.

"And why can't I tell him how I feel?" Kyogre asked herself, hugging her photo as well.

"Tell _who _how ya two feel?" Big Mac and Kyogre cried out with surprise and dropped the photos when a female voice and a male voice spoke up. They turned to see that it was their little sister and brother Apple Bloom and Fraxure, who picked up the photos and gawked at them with surprise.

"Oh, my gosh!" Apple Bloom cried before looking up at her brother. "Ya got a crush on Pinkie Pie?!" Before he could answer, the little filly ran out of the room.

"In Vestroia's name!' Fraxure cried before looking up at his sister. "Ya got a crush on Infinity Trister?" Before she could answer, the little Dragon Pokemon ran out of the room.

"Applejack, guess what?"

"Wolfurio, guess what?"

"Apple Bloom, Fraxure, NO!" Big Mac and Kyogre cried, running after their little sister and brother. By the time they caught up to them in the kitchen, it was too late. Apple Bloom and Fraxure has already shown Applejack and Wolfurio the photos and told them that they were hugging them. The cow-pony and paladin knight then turned to their brother and sister in shock.

"You have a crush on Pinkie?" Applejack asked Big Mac before a smile started to form on her face.

"And you have a crush on Trister?" Wolfurio asked her before a devilish smile started to form on his face.

"What?" the red stallion protested with a deeper red face.

"No!" his guardian protested with an even deeper red face. Their sisters and brothers just smirked at them, knowing that they're in serious denial.

"Oh, yes, you do," Apple Bloom teased.

"You're in wuv with them," Fraxure also teased, making their older siblings glared at them in reply.

"I _ain't_ in 'wuv' with her," Big Mac replied with a roll of his eyes. "Just because Pinkie Pie's the cutest 'n' most bubbly filly I've ever—GIRLS, I'M IN WUV WITH HER!" The two sisters were taken aback as their brother threw himself at Applejack's front hooves. "WHAT AM I TO DO? YA GOTTA HELP ME!" Kyogre stared at him with shock before shaking her head and sighing. Of all the years she had been Big Mac's guardian, she had never seen him break down like this before.

"I am _not _in 'wuv' with him," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Just because Infinity Trister's the handsomest and most amazing guardian I've ever-GUYS, I'M IN WUV WITH HIM!" The two brothers were taken aback as their sister threw herself at Wolfurio's knees. "WHAT AM I TO DO? YA GOTTA HELP ME TOO!"

"Big Mac, calm down!" Applejack replied, pulling him up to his hooves. "Take a breather there first." Big Mac obeyed and slowly breathed in and out until he's his calm and collected self again.

"Kyogre, chill!" Wolfurio ordered, pulling her back up to her floating position. "Take a breather there first too." Kyogre obeyed and slowly breathed in and out until she's her calm and quiet self again.

"Sorry," Big Mac stated. "We're just…"

"We know, we know," Apple Bloom replied. "Yer just worked up about yer crush on Pinkie Pie 'n' Trister." Fraxure nodded in agreement.

"Still," Kyogre answered with a frown, "what should we do?" Applejack and Wolfurio then thought about it until they remembered this morning.

"We got it," Applejack answered. "Remember this mornin' Pinkie Pie and Infinity Trister came over to ask for help with this party they were plannin'?"

"E-yup," Big Mac answered with confusion, "but…I don't get it…"

"Me, neither," Kyogre answered with confusion in her voice as well.

"What if we have you two help out Pinkie and Trister with their party?" Wolfurio explained. "That way, if you show them how helpful you are, they'll be more touched than Rarity with pretty bouquet from Spike."

"And that should boost up their confidence enough to get them to tell Pinkie and Trister how they feel, right?" asked Fraxure.

"Exactly, lil' ones" Applejack answered.

"Good," Apple Bloom sighed, "'cuz we don't wanna do the love potion thing again. That was crazier than a bull after eatin' spicy chili."

"We're glad you learned your lesson, Apple Bloom and Fraxure," Wolfurio replied before turning to Big Mac and Kyogre. "We'll give Pinkie and Trister a call and tell them to expect you, okay?"

"E-yup," Big Mac answered with a reluctant nod, and Kyogre nodded reluctantly as well. They're unsure if the idea of helping Pinkie Pie and Infinity Trister would help with their love for them, but if it will work like their sisters and brothers say, they'll take that chance.

What the two trios of siblings don't know is that at this very moment, two certain snakes with wings and two certain dark guardians were spying on them and showing them all to their chaotic and evil masters.


	3. SerpentinePokemon Matchmakers

**Ch.3: Honorary Serpentine & Pokemon Matchmakers**

Within the ancient ruins of the Everfree Forest, Discord relaxed on his checker-patterned divan while Razenoid relaxed on his red velvet pillows, both watching the Apple siblings and their guardians through Discord's cotton candy cloud. They chuckled at the scene shown before him.

"Oh, the irony of it all," Discord stated to Razenoid. "Applejack's hard-working, not-much-of-a-talker brother has a crush on fun-loving, having-too-much-sugar Pinkie Pie. He even exploded at the thought of that little pink Bearer of Laughter."

"And did you see the look on Wolfurio's face when his quiet sister admitted having feelings for that fun-loving Aquos Guardian Infinity Trister?" asked Razenoid with a laugh. "Oh, priceless…"

"_I take it you have a plan, massstersss?" _asked Sir Hiss.

"You bet," Discord answered before reclining onto the divan and picking up the heart-shaped picture of Princess Celestia, and Razenoid did the same on his pillows and with Lady Arceus' picture.

"Here's the thing, you four," Razenoid then said. "You keep Big Mac, Pinkie, and their guardians busy and help them hook up. They'll be too busy with one another that they won't even know that we swiped Celestia and Arceus."

"_But, Masters," _Mewtwo replied, _"we don't know _anything _about matchmaking. Besides, what if they find out you have captured Celestia and Arceus again? They'll know you have taken them to the hideout."_

"We've anticipated that old trick, MT," Discord replied, tickling under the Alicorn portrait's chin with a smirk. "Which is why we're not going to take her _from _Canterlot."

"Yes," Razenoid explained, brushing a claw down the side of the Alpha Pokemon portrait's neck with a dark grin. "They will be safe with us in the palace labyrinth. And if they do try to come to their rescue, we will set up a few obstacles for them."

"_But like Mewtwo sssaid before,_" Kaa explained,"_we're _not _matchmakersss!"_

"It's not that hard," Discord explained. "All you have to do is help that stallion and his Sea Basin guardian out in impressing Pinkie and Trister." There was a short pause in reply.

"_I…guess we can give it a shot,"_ Genesect replied finally.

"Good," Discord said. "Now get to it. In the meantime, I'll set out to woo my Celly-Poo." He then kissed Celestia's photo while cradling it in his arms.

"And I will woo my Arcy-Pie," Razenoid purred, nuzzling with Arceus' photo.

"_Celly-Poo and Arcy-Pie? Oh, give me a break…" _Their superiors then shot the cotton candy cloud a deadly glare.

"Just get moving, and don't mess this up! We need to woo Celestia and Arceus long enough for them to agree to become ours forever!"

"_Yessir!"_ The vision vanished from the cloud before the fluffy substance floated away. Discord and Razenoid then stood up from their divan and pillows, and Discord snapped his fingers, making the two of them in a flash to teleport into Castle Celestia.


	4. Like Big Mac & Kyogre

The song in this chapter is a parody of "A Guy Like You" from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._ Enjoy!

**Ch.4: Someone Like Big Mac and Kyogre**

As Big Mac walked towards the town with Kyogre floating at his side, they felt themselves getting nervous all over. What if they mess up? What if they say the wrong words to Pinkie and Trister? What if Pinkie or Trister say they're in love with another? Big Mac slammed his head into a nearby tree, frustration getting the best of him.

"I can't do this…"

"I don't think I can either," Kyogre groaned, covering her eyes with her wing.

"You two are not going to quit now, are you?" asked a voice nearby.

"Not when your siblings came so far as to set you up for this little double date," another voice added. The red stallion and blue whale turned to see Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss standing beside them, crossing their wings/arms across their chests.

"Who're you?" Big Mac asked with confusion. Applejack and Wolfurio never got the chance to warn their brother and sister about Discord and Razenoid's henchmen, so this is their first time meeting them.

"I am Kaa," the green python answered, placing his wing on his chest in greeting. "And thisss isss my guardian Mewtwo." Said Pokemon bowed to the Pony and his guardian in greeting.

"I am Sssir Hisss," the yellow snake said with a nod, "and thisss isss my guardian Genesssect." The robot waved to them in a friendly manner. Big Mac and Kyogre just eyed them suspiciously.

"And…what are you doing here?" Kyogre then asked.

"To help you with your love lives, of course," Mewtwo answered.

"We've overheard your talk with your sssiblingsss," Kaa added, "and truth be told we happen to be…acquainted with them."

"Oh?" Big Mac asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course," Genesect assured him and Kyogre with a smile. "We agree that you and Pinkie Pie make the perfect pair."

"Sssame with you and Trissster," Hiss added. The stallion and Water Pokemon are still not convinced.

"But…they speaks their mind," Kyogre explained.

"'N'…we keep to ourselves…" Big Mac finished.

"They sssay that oppositesss attract," Kaa convinced them in a teasing tone. "And there'sss a good chance they will like you asss well."

"You two are smart, hardworking, and reliable," Mewtwo stated. "You are each one-of-a-kind."

_**Kaa: **__Ponyville, the village of lovers_

_It's glowing this afternoon_

_True, that's because the sun is high up_

_But still, there's l'amour_

_**Mewtwo:**__ Somewhere out there in daylight_

_Their hearts are also alight_

_And we know the ones_

_They'll have the glowing passion for_

"Hmph," Big Mac scoffed. "There ain't any way Pinkie 'n' Trister would go fer us

"Yes, they deserve a more fun colt and guardian," Kyogre grumbled.

"Oh, you're being too modest," Genesect interjected.

"You jussst need to take that firssst ssstep isss all," Hiss concurred.

_**Hiss:**__ Someone like you_

_They've never known, kids_

_Someone like you_

_Fine ones don't meet_

_Everyday_

_**Genesect: **__You got a look_

_That's all your own, kids_

_Could there be more than two?_

_Like you?_

_No way!_

"'N' what is our first step?" asked Big Mac.

"Well, for ssstartersss," Kaa answered, poking him in the chest with a feather/finger, "ssstop doubting yourselves."

"No one can go for a pessimist," Mewtwo agreed, gently patting Kyogre at the side of her head.

_**Hiss: **__Those other guys_

_That they could dangle_

_**Genesect: **__All look the same_

_From every boring_

_Point of view_

_**Kaa:**__ But you're each a surprise_

_From every angle_

_**Mewtwo: **__By the sun above_

_They gotta love_

_Someone like you_

"But we—" Kyogre started.

"No butsss, misssy," Hiss countered. "You two have to ssstop being ssso doubtful."

"Pinkie and Trister will like you more if you're smiling a lot for them and being happy," Genesect advised. "Many love a someone who's self-confident."

_**Kaa:**__ Someone like you_

_Gets extra credit_

_Because it's true_

_You got a_

_Certain something more_

_**Hiss: **__You see those faces_

_You don't forget it_

_Want something new_

_That's you_

_For sure_

"Well," Big Mac replied with a bit of thought, "they _do _try to have ev'ryone smilin'."

"I guess giving them a smile back could work," Kyogre concurred.

"There you go," Hiss stated with delight. "And your ssstrength and hardworking persona isss sssure to make them like you more."

"You jussst have to prove thossse to them by showing them how helpful you are," Kaa agreed.

_**Genesect: **__Some give huge starts_

_At some Adonis_

_But then they crave a meal_

_More nourishing_

_To chew_

_**Mewtwo:**__ And since your hearts_

_Are as big as your brawn is_

_No question of_

_They gotta love_

_Someone like you_

"But…aren't thar other strong ones like us?" Big Mac asked with concern.

"Are you kidding?" Genesect replied. "Their strength can never measure up to _yours_."

"Your big hearts are what make you stronger than all of them put together," Mewtwo agreed, "and that's what really counts."

_**Kaa:**__ Call me a hopeless romantic_

_But trust me, I feel it_

_**Hiss: **__They'll love you so_

_Any moment, they'll come through_

_Your door_

_**Mewtwo & Genesect:**__ Foooor_

"You…really think they would want that in us?" Kyogre asked, her and Big Mac's hope rising.

"Of courssse, they would," Kaa stated.

"The heart is what measures one's happiness," Mewtwo added.

"The bigger your heart," Genesect agreed, "the happier you are."

"And that isss certain to fill Pinkie and Trissster'sss heartsss with joy jussst to sssee you two happy and sssmiling for them," Hiss finished.

_**Hiss: **__Someone so swell_

_**Kaa:**__ Them like you_

_**All Four:**__ The joy you'll bring him and her_

_We'd be dense as a wall_

_Not believing they'll fall_

_For you-know-who_

_**Mewtwo: **__Their hearts are a bell_

_**Genesect:**__ And you're their bell ringer_

_**All Four:**__ When they'll want ooh-la-la_

_Then they'll want you-la-la_

_They'll discover without fault_

_You're like a Wonderbolt_

_They're gotta love someone_

_Like yoooou_

_Gotta love someone like you_

"You're right," Big Mac then said to them with a smile. "We _should_ do our hardest to make them happy."

"And that's just what we're gonna do!" Kyogre concurred.

"That'sss the ticket," Kaa and Hiss replied before Mewtwo and Genesect spotted Pinkie bouncing down the path towards them with Trister at her side.

"Here they comes now," Genesect whispered.

"Now don't forget," Mewtwo said to Big Mac and Kyogre. "Be confident in yourselves and give them a smile once in a while to make them happy as well." The two snakes and two Pokemon then ducked into a bush nearby and hid themselves really good so that Pinkie and Trister won't spot them.

Big Mac looked up and smiled when he saw Pinkie; she's just so cute when she's all bubbly. Soon she reached the taller Pony. Trister was a little uneasy at first when his partner went up to Big Mac, but it left when he returned Kyogre's smile at him.

"Hi, Ky!"

"Hello, Trister," she said a bit shyly but with confidence.

"Hi, Big Mac," Pinkie said in her cheerful self. "Applejack and Wolfurio told Trister and me that you and Kyogre were gonna help us today with the party we're planning."

"E-yup," the red stallion answered.

"Great!" she cheered. "Thanks, you guys! Oh, this is gonna be fun."

"Yeah," Trister said as he went up next to Kyogre. "Wait until you see what the party's gonna be!" The two of them then walked away side-by-side as did their partners behind them, Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians watching after them.

"This matchmaking business appears easier than I thought," Mewtwo stated with a smile.

"Asss well asss fun," Kaa concurred with a sly grin of amusement.

"We better stay close to them to assure that this works out," Genesect advised.

"Ssspeaking of fun," Hiss replied as they then followed the two Earth Ponies and two Water guardians, "I wonder how Dissscord and Razenoid are fairing with Princesss Celessstia and Lady Arceusss."


	5. Private Meeting

**Ch.5: A Private Meeting**

Meanwhile at Castle Celestia, the Princess of the Sun and the Lady of Light were busy at their thrones, signing papers and looking over certain situations concerning their kingdom. As they finished the last of them, two Pegasus soldiers, one white and one black, entered the throne room and knelt before them.

"Your Highness," the white soldier said to Celestia before he stood up, "I apologize for bothering you during your royal duties, but I have an important message for you from your sister." Celestia turned to him in reply as she lowered her quill.

"Your Excellency," the black soldier said to Arceus as he stood up also, "I apologize for bothering you during your royal duties as well, but I too have an important message for you from your own sister." Arceus then turned to him in reply as she lowered her quill.

"What did they say?" Celestia asked with interest.

"Is everything alright?" Arceus asked, interest in her voice as well.

"Your sisters wish to speak to you alone and privately in the center of the palace labyrinth as soon as possible," the white soldier answered.

"They claim it concerns Discord and Razenoid," the black soldier added. The Alicorn's amethyst eyes and Alpha Pokemon's emerald eyes were then filled with intrigue before turning to their subjects attending to them.

"That is all for today," the princess said to them. "You may attend to any other duties you have."

"Other than that," added her guardian, "please feel free to take the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Your Highness and Excellency," their council replied with a bow. They then left the throne room as the Princess and Lady stood up from their thrones.

"Is there anything else?" Celestia asked the guards.

"Only that you should see your sisters as soon as possible," the white soldier answered.

"What they have found out is of great importance," the black soldier added. The royal duo nodded in reply.

"Thank you," Arceus said as she and her partner walked past them. "That will be all." As they walked towards the door, the two Pegasi's eyes opened to reveal not a pair of sky blue in white eyes but instead a pair of yellow eyeballs with red mismatching pupils on the white soldier, and four more silts appearing over the muzzle, opening to reveal glowing red eyes, on the black soldiers.

"As you wish…our Princess and Lady," they purred with grins to show a certain snaggletooth in the white soldier's teeth, and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth in the black soldier's mouth. They then looked down at their right front hooves, which then transformed into a lion's arm and a black armor-covered arm, and snapped their fingers and talons to vanish in a flash of light.

Celestia and Arceus, meanwhile, have made their way outside of the castle and took off into the sky to get to the labyrinth faster. They had told the guards that they were asked to see their sisters in a private meeting and does not wish for them to come with them, so they stayed behind without question. Flying above the palace labyrinth, the white Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon looked around until they spotted it, a large round area circled by the tall hedges to create the center of the maze.

Celestia and Arceus then flew downward and alighted onto the ground before looking around. The area consists of a large pearl gazebo at the north, a group of golden cherry blossom trees at the south, a round rose quartz garden table with matching chairs at the east, and the golden gates at the west as the only exit/entrance of the labyrinth center. But the Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon could find no signs of their younger sisters.

"Luna?" Celestia called out, looking around the area. "Luna, where are you?"

"Giratina?" Arceus called out as well, scanning the area. "Giratina, we are here!" The two of them then felt two familiar chaotic and evil presences...

"Luna and Giratina aren't here at the moment," a familiar voice answered as there was the sound of a key turning in a lock to lock a metal door.

"Please leave your message after the tone…" another familiar voice finished.

"DISCORD! RAZENOID!" Celestia and Arceus turned abruptly to find the Draconequus and Darkus Spider Beast locking the gates and dropping the key into a pocket built into Discord's fur (chaotic magic, mind you).

"Oh, now Celly-Poo," Discord teased, crossing his arms across his chest with a stern but playful look on his face. "You know better than to start talking before the tone like that." Arceus stood in front of her partner angrily, ready to defend Celestia

"Whoa, now Arcy-Pie," Razenoid teased, crossing his claws across his armored chest with a stern but playful look on his face. "Is that how a Lady of Light should act?"

Celestia and Arceus then took off into the sky…only to find an amber barrier above the area. Discord and Razenoid's doing, no less. They then blasted the barrier with Celestia's blue blast of energy and Arceus' Judgement, but it still stood when the smoke cleared.

"Sorry, my little creampuff," Discord called up to Celestia, "but I don't want to take any chances." He then snapped his fingers, and her wings and horn vanished in a flash of light.

"Neither do I, my little cupcake," Razenoid called up to Arceus. "I don't want to take any chances either." He then snapped his talons, and a black collar appeared around Arceus's neck, taking away her powers.

"Not again!" the Princess cried before falling back to earth…only to be caught by Discord's outstretched arms.

"Oh, dear!" the Lady cried before falling back to earth... only to be caught by Razenoid's outstretched arms.

"Oh, there's no need to be timid, Tia," Discord purred, looking down at Celestia affectionately. "I'm here." She then began to struggle to get out of his arms.

"It's alright now, Arcy," the Darkus Demon purred, looking down at Arceus with love in his eyes. "I'm here." She then began to struggle to get out of his embrace.

"Unhand us, you two," Celestia yelled.

"Don't make us call for the guards!" Arceus threatened

"I'm afraid they won't come, Celly," Discord replied as he and Razenoid settling hers and Arceus' back legs down to hold them in a dip. "We've made our barrier soundproof."

"And don't worry," Razenoid said. "We'll be staying here instead of going to our place for a change." Celestia and Arceus looked up at them in shock.

"You mean…you've anticipated that and planned to send Twilight, Drago, and their friends out on a wild goose chase?" Arceus replied

"You could say that," Razenoid answered with a shrug.

"Taking you to our place just seemed a bit too predictable," Discord added.

"You really have thought of everything," Celestia replied, looking into Discord's eyes firmly but with a small glimmer of affection, as did Arceus with Razenoid's eyes.

"We certainly have," Discord concurred. "But how about we make this a little interesting…with a little game? If you could avoid getting caught as we try to catch you in say…oh, half an hour? Then we'll let you go back to your castle. But if we do catch you~" Discord then brushed his tail tip up Celestia's stomach, while Razenoid did the same with Arceus, causing them to suck it in and try not to giggle.

"We get to tickle you for a full five minutes," Razenoid finished with a smirk, "not one second more or less. Think you can handle it?" Celestia and Arceus then looked up at them with a mischievous smirk.

"As long as you don't go using your teleportation and wings," Arceus replied slyly.

"Now if we go do that, it wouldn't be much of a challenge for us, now would it?" Discord replied with a sly smile. "And to show how fair we are even more, we'll give you a five-second head start." Celestia and Arceus then thought about it…

"Alright," Celestia answered, "you're on." Discord and Razenoid then settled them down on all four hooves.

"Alright," Discord purred, "get ready for the tickle frenzy of a lifetime."

"It's going to be plenty of fun for us as it will be for you," Razenoid chuckled.

"That is if you can catch us first," Arceus teased back before dashing away. The dark duo just returned the smirk as they started counting:

"One little Pony/Guardian, two little Pony/Guardian, three little Pony/Guardian, four little Pony/Guardian, five little Pony/Guardian!" Then they dashed off after the girls; Discord after Celestia on all fours, and Razenoid after Arceus with his claws on the ground and his spider-blade legs propelling him to immensely quick speeds.


	6. Two Great Times in One

**Ch.6: Two Great Times at Once**

"Oh, bring the streamers over here, Big Mac!" Pinkie Pie called to the red stallion. Big Mac then took a mouthful of the streamers and walked up to Pinkie, who's standing up on a stepladder against a beam. The pink filly then took one of the streamers into her hoof before tacking it onto the top of the beam with one of the tacks she's holding in her teeth.

"Oh, can you bring those over here too, Ky?" Infinity Trister asked the blue whale. Kyogre then took a mouthful of the streamers and floated over to Trister, who's standing up on a stepladder against another beam as well. The Aquos Guardian then took one of the streamers into his hand before tacking it onto the top of the beam with one the tacks he has in his other hand.

_She's just so cute when she's excited about a party_, Big Mac thought to himself as he admires the twinkle of glee in Pinkie's brilliant blue eyes.

_He's so cute when he's excited about a party, _Kyogre thought to herself as she admires the twinkle of glee in Trister's shining crimson eyes and getting up beside him to help out. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the four of them, Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians hid under a table right next to them. Fortunately, there's a yellow tablecloth on the table, so the two Ponies and their Guardians can't see them.

"Looksss like it'sss going well," Hiss whispered to his comrades.

"But we need someway to make this hookup thing actually work," Genesect stated. Kaa and Mewtwo then thought about it before Kaa snapped his finger feathers.

"I got it." Kaa then slowly and quietly slithered his tail out from under the table and over to Pinkie's stepladder. Hiss wondered what he's up to before he spotted the tail wrapping around one of the legs.

"Good idea, Kaa." Mewtwo then slowly and quietly used his psychic powers to encase the stepladder that Trister was balancing on with a light blue aura. His eyes then glowed blue as he focused, causing the ladder to shake wildly, making Trister lose his balance as he toppled over and fell with a cry of surprise.

"Kaa, what are you—"

"Mewtwo, what are you-"

"WHOA!" Kaa shook the leg to make the stepladder shake, causing Pinkie to fall backwards.

"Trister!" Kyogre cried before floating forward and catching him onto her back. "Are you alright?" Trister nodded with a beaming grin.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He then opened his eyes and blushed when he saw the position they were in. He had no idea that Kyogre can be so... cute when concerned. They snapped out of it when they heard Big Mac.

"Pinkie!" he cried before catching her into his front legs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered with a beaming grin. "Thanks, Big Mac." She then opened her eyes and blushed when she saw the position they were in. She had no idea that Big Mac can be so…cute when chivalrous. Trister turned and saw Pinkie in Big Mac's arm, and glared at them. The red stallion was seriously starting to get on his nerves now.

His hand glowed with energy as he prepared to summon the Neptune Trident... but Kyogre placed her wing/flipper on his arm, smiling at him. Trister simply smiled back as he let the summoning magic fade. He'll let Big Mac go with Pinkie now, but if he makes any sudden movements...

"Ya sure?" the stallion asked, gently placing a hoof on Pinkie's forehead while still holding her with the other arm. "Yer face is a little darker…Ya wanna sit down?"

"Yes, do you want to sit down as well, Trister?" Kyogre asked with concern in her voice as she placed her flipper on the Bakugan's forehead gently while still holding him on her back.

"No, I'm alright," Pinkie answered, being her cheerful self and jumping to her hooves again. "Just lost my balance a little. C'mon, the streamers aren't gonna hang themselves up." She then went up the stepladder again.

"If ya say so," Big Mac replied with a shrug before picking up the streamers again.

"Yeah, I'm okay too, Ky," Trister answered, being his cheerful self and jumping off Kyogre's back despite the look he's giving Big Mac. "Just lost my balance, but thanks again for the save and concern though. C'mon, we still got a couple more streamers left." He then went up the other stepladder again.

"If that's fine with you," Kyogre replied with a chuckle before holding up the streamers again.

"Wasss that really necessary?" Hiss hissed to Kaa with a glare.

"Yeah, don't you think you went a little overboard?" Genesect whirred as he glared at Mewtwo.

"Hey, he caught her, didn't he?" Kaa answered quietly. "And you sssaw her blush when she looked up at him. It'sss obviousss that she likesss him too."

"Yes, and she caught him, didn't she?" the stronger Pokemon answered quietly. "And you saw him blush when he looked down at her. It's so obvious that he likes her too."

"I just hope you two know what you are doing," Hiss replied. "If we blow our cover, we'll be in big trouble for sure."

"And Master Discord and Razenoid will _not _be happy if they found out about this," added Genesect.

"If I know the masters," Mewtwo replied, "they're probably busy having fun with Princesss Celestia and Lady Arceus."

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"~I'm gonna getcha~!" Discord sang teasingly as he chased Celestia around the table. Celestia just couldn't help but giggle at his childish attempts as she tried to dodge him. Just then, he tackled her from the side and onto the patch of flowers under them.

"Get over here, ya rascal!" Razenoid laughed teasingly as he chased Arceus around the gazebo. Arceus just couldn't help but laugh at his playful attempts as she tried to dodge him. Just then, he tackled her from the opposite side and onto another patch of flowers under them as well.

"Forgot that the table comes apart for the extension, didn't you?" Discord purred before looking at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, and will you look at that. We caught you in five minutes and forty-three seconds."

"You know what that means," the Darkus Demon purred, showing the watch to Arceus.

Celestia and Arceus know that they're not lying; the time between when they started their game of tag and the time they caught them was indeed shorter than half an hour. How could Celestia have forgotten about the extension part of the garden table and Arceus let her guard down?

"Well, looks like we won the game," the Draconequus said with a sly smile. "And we both know what that means…" Celestia gulped slightly before he wrapped his tail around her to hold up her front legs and leave her underbelly exposed.

"Indeed Arcy... the fun begins..." the Darkus Demon said with a devilish smile. Arceus gulped slightly before he wrapped his tail around her to hold up her front legs and leave her underbelly exposed.

"Razenoid…Razenoid," the Alpha Pokemon whimpered. "Please..."

"I don't think I can handle it…" Celestia whimpered.

"It's only going to be for five minutes," Discord purred before a timer appeared beside them and setting itself for five minutes.

"Once the timer goes off," Razenoid explained, "we'll stop and start our little game again. Ready…Go!"

The timer began ticking away, and Discord and Razenoid started their fun by slowly tracing little circles along their slim stomach with the tip of their talons. Celestia and Arceus bit their lips at the gentle tingling going on against their weak spots, whimpering to hold back a giggle.

"C'mon…" Discord purred into Celestia's ear.

"One little giggle isn't going to change anything." Razenoid whispered softly into Arceus' ear. They each then summoned forth two feathers and placed one on each of the two females' sides. The Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon's eyes went wide as they then began tracing their tips up and down their sides and let out a whimpering giggle.

"Now that's a good girl," Discord purred before he and Razenoid started to lightly kiss their necks to tickle them slightly as well. The females then started to squirm, despite them holding them good.

"Now, now," Razenoid chuckled with a smirk. "None of that…" He and Discord then started to stroke their victims' stomachs lightly with the tip of their talons, tickling them more.

"N-No…" Celestia whimpered, trying to hold back a snicker.

"P…please... Razy..." Arceus whimpered as well, trying to hold in a snicker.

"Ooh, resisting, are we?" Discord teased slyly.

"We better fix _that_," Razenoid chuckled. Discord then lowered his head to Celestia's stomach, while Razenoid did the same with Arceus, and the Sun Princess and Lady of Light's eyes went wide with horror at what they plan to do.

"Discord, Razenoid, no—"

PHHHHHFFFFFT! Too late…

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

Hiss and Genesect silently and carefully placed two of the punch cups on the table just in between Big Mac and Pinkie Pie and between Kyogre and Trister before quickly slipping his tail and his tractor beam back under the table and back into his cannon.

"Are you _sure _thisss will work?" Kaa asked him quietly.

"It seems a bit to…ignorable," Mewtwo concurred to Genesect quietly.

"It'sss better than those stunts you pulled with the stepladders," Hiss and Genesect answered as Pinkie and Trister turned to the glasses from the punch bowl they were setting up.

"Oops, missed a cup," she said, reaching out for it.

"Ditto," Trister added, reaching out for the other.

"I'll git it," Big Mac said, reaching for Pinkie's as well…only to touch Pinkie's hoof instead. They then paused for about five seconds before pulling their hooves away with surprised gasps. Trister growled in anger.

"Why I oughta..." he snarled before Kyogre reached out for his cup and ended up touching his hand instead. They then paused for around five seconds before pulling their flipper and hand away with surprised gasps.

"Sorry," they said to each other simultaneously. They then looked at each other before laughing at their funny moment. The four snakes and Pokemon, however, were able to detect the blushes on their faces.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Kaa said to Hiss. "That wasss a good ssstrategy."

"Indeed..." Mewtwo added with a smile at Genesect, "despite the fact that a computer was feeding you the information."

"Ssspeaking of ssstrategy," Hiss replied, "I hope everything isss going alright with the massstersss and the Princesss and Lady."

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! DISCAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHA!" Princess Celestia laughed hysterically as Discord blew raspberries into her soft white tummy and tickled her sides alongside the feathers. "I HATE THAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Discord stopped the raspberries but kept on tickling her sides as he looked at the timer.

"HAHAHHAHAHA! RAZEAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHA!" Lady Arceus laughed hysterically as Razenoid blew raspberries into her soft white tummy and tickled her sides alongside the feathers. "I HATE THATAHAHAHAHA! PLESHAHAHAHA!: Razenoid stopped the raspberries but kept on tickling her sides as he looked at the timer as well.

"No can do, Celestia and Arceus," Discord said to them slyly over their laughter. "We still have a minute and fifteen seconds left."

"So…I think we'll continue with the raspberries," Razenoid added before he and Discord then placed their lips on their victims' stomachs again and blew.

"ACK! NOHAHAHAHA FAIHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"OH NOHAHAHAHA! NOT FAHAHAHAH! STOHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"That's odd," Pinkie Pie said as she crouched down to the floor. "I thought I'd hung up all the lanterns. How did this one end up on the floor?" She then picked up the bright blue party lantern by its string…just as Hiss tipped over the bowl of confetti on the table above her to dump the contents onto her. Big Mac saw this and quickly rushed over to save the pink Pony.

"Yes," Kyogre added as she crouched down on the floor as well. "I thought we've hung up all the lanterns as well. Did one of the strings come undone?" She then picked up the bright green party lantern by its string... just as Genesect tipped over a bowl of balloons on the table above her to dump the contents onto her. Trister saw this and quickly rushed over to save the blue Pokemon.

"Pinkie, watch out!"

"Ky, heads up!" The two males then stood over the surprised filly and Pokemon as the confetti and balloons fell on the males' heads instead. Trister glared up at the Ponies when he saw Big Mac above Pinkie, but his face changed to surprise when he saw that he's standing over a blushing Kyogre.

Pinkie then turned onto her back and looked up with a surprised blush on her face at the red, confetti-covered stallion standing over her, a couple of excess pieces fluttering to the ground. As they then stared into each other's eyes as did their guardians, Hiss and Genesect quickly snuck back to Kaa and Mewtwo under the table.

"Well?" they asked as the green snake and genetic cat humanoid watched the two Earth Ponies and two Water guardians.

"They're looking into each other'sss eyesss," Kaa answered.

"I think it just might have done the trick!" Mewtwo hissed. The four of them then watched with silent excitement as the two Ponies and their guardians started to inch their faces closer to each other slowly…closer and closer…the blushes on their faces becoming brighter…

"Big Mac?" Pinkie then asked with a small smile.

"E-yup?" he answered, the blush still on his calm expression.

"They're gonna kisss…" Hiss whispered with glee.

"C'mon, Big Mac," Kaa concurred quietly. "Give it to her on the lips…"

"Trister?" Kyogre then asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, Ky?" he answered, his face bright red also.

"Oh, boy," Genesect hissed with delight. "Here it comes…"

"Stay calm, Kyogre," Mewtwo whispered nervously. "Stay calm…" They watched with big smiles as Pinkie and Kyogre then simultaneously reached up to Big Mac and Trister's faces with one hoof and flipper…

"You got some confetti in your mane," Pinkie said, brushing some colorful pieces out of the bangs of Big Mac's orange hair.

"You got a balloon stuck on your head," Kyogre said, removing the red balloon on Trister's head. And cue the record scratch!

"AW, C'MON!" Kaa and Genesect yelled, sticking their heads out from under the table with looks of frustration.

"Guys, you're going to get usss—" Hiss was cut off when the two Ponies and their guardians turned to them with surprise.

"Too late…" Mewtwo groaned with a face-palm

"What are _you _four doing here?" Pinkie demanded, jumping to her hooves and scolding the two snakes and two Pokemon like a disapproved mother.

"You _better _have a good excuse, busters!" Trister agreed, helping Kyogre up.

"Uh, we…that isss…oh, dear," Hiss gulped, hiding behind the nervous Genesect while Kaa rolled his eyes at him in reply and Mewtwo gave out a frustrated "Ugh!"

"We were trying to get you and Big Mac to hook up, alright?" he answered, causing Genesect and the snakes to shoot a shocked glare at him. "Same with your guardians!"

"MEWTWO!"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Pinkie then asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

"Because Big Mac hasss a crush on you," Genesect answered, holding his arm out to the red Pony in defeat. "And Kyogre on Trister." Pinkie turned with surprise to Big Mac, who started to blush like crazy.

"Big Mac…you…?"

"E-yup…" he answered in defeat.

"I knew it!" Trister cried before a thought came to him and he turned to the blushing Kyogre. "Ky, you…_like_ me like me?" Kyogre nodded shyly, making Trister blush a little. Then another thought came to Pinkie, and she gasped.

"Discord and Razenoid put you up to this so that they can get to Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus, didn't he?"

"We're _not _sssaying _anything_!" Hiss and Kaa said quickly before their guardians could answer. Trister, however, was onto them.

"They _did_!" he cried. "Ooh, if I know them, they've probably taken Her Majesty and Her Excellency to their hideout right now!"

"No, they thought it would be too obvious," Kaa shot back.

"They're keeping them locked up in the palace labyrinth at Canterlot," Kaa added. Realizing what they just said, the snakes covered their mouths with their wings and with an "Oops!"

"Now who's the big mouth?" Genesect growled, glaring at the snakes.

"Nice going…" Mewtwo groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We gotta tell the others!" Pinkie Pie cried to Big Mac, who nodded in concurrence before the two of them dashed out of the house.

"Wait for us!" Kyogre cried as Trister climbed onto her back. She then dashed out to follow their partners.

"Oh, Discord and Razenoid are going to make beltsss out of usss," Kaa whimpered.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Genesect replied, turning to him sharply. "_You _told them where to find the masters!"

"What about _you_?!" asked Kaa angrily

"All we did was tell Pinkie and Trister about Big Mac and Kyogre's crush on them!" Mewtwo protested with a shrug

"Just do usss a favor and _shut up_!" Hiss snapped.

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"Alright," Discord said, removing his lips from Celestia's stomach, "we're all done."

"Ready for Round 2," Razenoid asked, removing his lips from Arceus' stomach, "or do you want to skip right to the kissing?"

"You won't…get away…with this," Arceus panted in between giggles.

"They'll…they'll find…us…sooner or…later…" Celestia panted in between giggles. The Draconequus and his guardian knew what they meant.

"We've anticipated that," Discord answered, "which is why we've set up all sorts of surprises in your labyrinth. That's the only way they'll get to you." Celestia and Arceus just looked up at them with surprised impressiveness as Razenoid then went on for Discord.

"So here's what we'll do for Round 2: Avoid us in our game of tag for half an hour, and we'll let you go. But if we catch out you before the half-hour's up, we get to make out with you for a full five minutes. Deal?" Celestia and Arceus just smirked at him.

"Deal." Discord and Razenoid then freed them from their grip.

"Oh, and we're deciding to give you a _four_-second head start," Discord then said.

"So…you better get running," Razenoid added. The white Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon gawked at them in reply.

"What? That's not fair!"

"One little Pony/Guardian, two little Pony/Guardian…" Realizing that they're not joking around, Celestia and Arceus bolted for it, hoping that the others will come to their rescue soon.


	7. Surprises of Labyrinth

**Ch.7: The Surprises of the Labyrinth**

A short while later, the Mane Six and the Circle of Guardians, along with Marvin, Dialga, Lionwing, Rayquaza, Pyrus, Groudon, Spike, Skyress, Kyogre, and Big Mac arrived at Castle Celestia and made their way straight to the labyrinth. There they saw the top of the entire maze covered with amber dome-shaped energy barrier.

"This must be part of Discord and Razenoid's work," Twilight stated with a glare.

"E-yup," Big Mac concurred.

"Man, I hate those two," Drago growled.

"You're not the only one," Kyogre said to him.

"Nothing that a little energy blast couldn't fix," Marvin replied, taking out his blaster. "Everyone stand back." The others quickly got back as he then aimed his weapon at the barrier. He then fired yellow-white beam of energy at it to try and smash it. Instead, the beam bounced off and headed back at him.

"MARVIN!" Twilight screamed before Dialga tackled her partner out of the way and the beam exploded into the ground and at their feet. The violet Unicorn and Drago quickly galloped to their side.

"Dialga, are you hurt?" Drago asked, helping his mate up.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "but what about Marvin?" The two dragons looked down and sighed with relief as the Martian sat up.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked her boyfriend with worry in her voice before hugging him. "You scared me there!"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he assured her as he stroke her back to comfort her, "but that barrier's tougher than I thought. I don't think any of your magic or attacks from Lionwing and Rainbow Dash is going to help either. It might even hurt them instead."

"Same with attacks from us guardians," Helios growled, glaring at the barrier.

"Maybe some fire ought to do the trick," Pyrus said, stepping forward with Groudon at his side. They were about to take a deep breath, but Fluttershy and Boulderon stopped him.

"No, Pyrus!" Fluttershy cried. "No, Groudon!"

"She's right," Groudon said to them. "You might set the labyrinth on fire, and Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus are trapped in there." Pyrus understood and stood his ground.

"Sorry," Groudon sighed, looking down in shame.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Groudie," Boulderon said. "We just need to try something else that's safer."

"I'm afraid there's only one way to save the Princess and Lady," Lionwing said, pointing at the entrance that's wide open for them. Rayquaza gulped as she hugged Helios.

"Somehow," Rainbow replied, "that seems a bit too easy."

"If I know Discord and Razenoid," Rarity replied, "he must have a few tricks up their sleeves and are using them in the labyrinth."

"Certainly sounds like a dangerous idea," Taylean agreed.

"Rarity and Taylean are right," Wolfurio said.

"That labyrinth's prob'ly more dang'rous than a room full o' rockin' chairs to a cat," Applejack concurred.

"Then we better be careful in there," Drago said. "Let's go!" The rescue team then charged into the labyrinth. They came upon a couple of paths, so they had to split up in order to find out which is the right path that will lead them to Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus. It went on that way until it was down to Pinkie Pie, Trister, Kyogre, and Big Mac. The red stallion decided to use this chance to talk to the pink filly. Trister would have stopped him but decided against it when Kyogre shook her head to him.

"Uh…Pinkie Pie?" Big Mac then asked as they walked down the path.

"Yeah, Big Mac?" she asked as she bounced alongside him, hoping to get a good view of the Princess's location despite the hedges' height.

"About…back at the Sugah Cube Corner," he then said timidly, referring to the party they were planning together. "Are ya…upset?" Pinkie stopped bouncing and turned to him with a surprised expression.

"Why would I be upset?" she answered. "You did it because you like me. I'm just surprised that Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians were willing to hook us up like that."

"I'm surprised too," Trister said as they quickly dodged some pies thrown at them as part of Discord and Razenoid's trap. "And don't worry, Ky; I'm not mad at ya either. I was just surprised that ya like me."

"Well, truth be told," Big Mac said to Pinkie as they continued on, "I was 'fraid at first that you wouldn't like me back…but those four convinced me that I have a chance with ya."

"Same here," Kyogre said to Trister as they quickly crossed over a pit of chicken soup by jumping onto the giant pieces of vegetables floating in it. "I was nervous that you wouldn't like me either, but they convinced me as well."

"Of course, we like you," Pinkie stated when they got to the other side. "You're the sweetest brother Applejack could ever have."

"And you're the best sister Wolfurio could ever have," Trister said to Kyogre as they continued on. "Not to mention you two can really speak your own mind." Big Mac turned to Pinkie as he blushed lightly as Kyogre blushed also.

"Yeah, but I mean…more than a friend," the red Pony stated to Pinkie as they made their way through some vines that have feathers instead of leaves to tickle them. "I like ya not just because yer cute; I like ya 'cuz ya want ev'rypony to be happy 'n' have a good time."

"Same here, Trister," Kyogre said to her fellow guardian. "You're always willing to make everyone happy and smile…and that's why I want to be more than just your friend."

"Oh…" Pinkie and Trister replied with shy blushes on their faces. "Really?"

"E-yup…"

"Of course…" Pinkie Pie smiled at Big Mac in reply.

"Kyogre, I know I hate Courtship Battles, but…" Trister started as he glared at the two Ponies.

"I understand," the Sea Basin Pokemon replied. "Whatever you do, I still love you." Trister smiled back at her in reply before looking ahead of the four of them.

"Guys, look!" he cried, pointing ahead of them. The Water Pokemon and the Earth Ponies turned to see a golden gate ahead of them…and can hear voices coming from the other side.

"Discord…please…no…"

"Don't…please, Razenoid…"

"Don't forget, Tia…I caught you under half an hour. Now you have to give me my prize…"

"Same with you, Arceus…"

"Disco—MMMPH! Mmm…mmmmm…"

"Raze—MMMPH! Mmm…mmmmm…" The two Ponies and their guardians quickly rushed forward and looked through the gate…and gasped at what they saw. Behind the gate is an area with a garden table and chairs, a cherry blossom orchard, and a gazebo. But what really shocked them was finding Discord holding Celestia on the ground, kissing her on the lips passionately while Razenoid held Arceus to the ground as he kissed her passionately as well on the lips. And the Princess and Lady have no choice but to return the kisses, their faces blushing like crazy.

"Oh, I would've found this cute if I wasn't upset right now," Pinkie Pie whimpered.

"Yeach, I'll say," replied the disgusted Kyogre before looking up at the gate's lock. "They might've locked it up."

"Don't worry," Trister stated before bringing out a piece of wire that used to be a paperclip. "I know how to get inside."

"And I have an idea how to help the Princess and Lady…" Big Mac added.


	8. Love Shades vs Chaotic Lovers

**Ch.8: Shades of Love Vs. Chaotic Lovers**

Celestia felt herself blush as Discord kissed her with fiery passion. His lips upon hers as always were driving her wild with love. And his hands and fingers caressing her curves gently are like those of a masseuse. Oh, why did he have to be a great kisser just like when they were teenagers?

And Arceus felt the same about Razenoid as the Darkus Demon kissed her with fiery passion as well. His lips upon hers as always were driving her wild with love. And his hands and talons caressing her curves gently are like those of a masseuse. Oh, why did he have to be a great kisser just like when he was Phantom Dharak?

Discord then pulled away slowly and chuckled at the deep red blush on Celestia's face before moving his head down to her swan-like neck. Razenoid also pulled away slowly and chuckled softly at the deep red blush on Arceus' face before moving his head down to her swan-like neck.

"You are just so gorgeous when you blush like that," Discord purred before kissing her neck softly. She then whimpered at his touch, reluctantly wanting more.

"And so are you, my dear Arceus," Razenoid purred as well before kissing her neck softly. She then whimpered at his touch, reluctantly wanting more.

"Dis…Discord…" Oh, how Celestia wished things were the way they were. Just the way he kisses her made her miss what they had together before the Elements of Harmony sealed him away to save all of Equestria. But she knows she has to get away from him somehow. They can't stay like this…

"Raz...Razenoid..." Oh, how Arceus wished things were the way they were. Just the way he kisses her made her miss what they had together before Code Eve mutated him into this... abomination. But she knows she has to get away from him somehow and save Celestia, they can't stay like this...

Just then, Celestia and Arceus spotted something over the corner of Discord and Razenoid's shoulders. Big Mac, Kyogre, Infinity Trister, and Pinkie Pie have somehow made their way into the area and are now creeping up from behind them. Pinkie then held up her front hoof in a shushing gesture to tell them to stay quiet. Then she pointed to the side before flapping her front legs to indicate wings and pointing at her forehead to indicate a Unicorn horn, while Trister waved wildly and crossing his arms in the shape of a wheel to indicate Arceus's divine powers. They must be saying that they, Kyogre, and Big Mac have found where Discord had locked away her wings and horn, along with where Razenoid was keeping the key that could unlock the collar around Arceus's neck. Celestia and Arceus then gave them a slight nod to indicate quietly that they understand.

Now all they need to do is keep Discord and Razenoid distracted. If it worked before when this whole lovestruck Draconequus and Darkus Spider Beast scenario started, it will work again. Carefully, Celestia reached her head forward and blew softly into Discord's ear, causing him to shudder against her body, while Arceus wrapped her front legs around Razenoid's neck and nuzzled her head into the bottom of his throat, making him shudder against her body.

"Ooh, getting a little frisky, are we?" Discord purred to her. "Me likey…" He then brought his head up to her to see her smiling at him mischievously.

"You're pretty frisky yourself, you know," she purred back, nuzzling her nose into his softly. He then chuckled in reply.

"Guess it's contagious then," he teased before kissing her along her chin. With a moan of delight, Celestia wrapped her front legs around his long neck to hold him.

"Oh, Dissy…" she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips there and hoping that this distraction will keep him occupied.

"Ooh, getting a little flirty, I see," Razenoid purred to Arceus. "How cute..." He then brought his head up at her to see her smiling at him mischievously.

"As are you, Razenoid," the Alpha Pokemon purred back as well, nuzzling her nose into his softly. He then chuckled in reply.

"Contagious like a virus..." Razenoid teased before kissing her along the chin. With a moan of delight, Arceus tightened her grip around his armored neck to hold him more tightly.

"Oh, Razy..." she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips there and hoping that this distraction will keep him occupied as well.

Seeing their chance, Big Mac, Trister, Kyogre, and Pinkie Pie crept towards the gazebo, where a large Unicorn Horn and a pair of large swan wings were kept in a cage at the back, and a gleaming golden key was kept in a smaller cage beside the first one. Celestia and Arceus probably didn't notice them because they were trying to dodge Discord and Razenoid during their game of tag. Once there, Big Mac got out his pick, while Trister summoned the Neptune Trident into his hand. The giant three-pronged spear glowed faintly in the light. Jewels covered the pommel, and the whole thing was covered with the Aquos Attribute symbol.

"Keep an eye on 'em," Big Mac then whispered to Pinkie and Kyogre.

"If either Discord or Razenoid looks this way," Trister added, "warn us." Pinkie and Kyogre nodded and turned to the two couples nervously as their possible colt- and guardian-friends began to pick at the lock of the cage and slashed at the bars, trying to slice them open. They has to be very careful; one false move, and they're busted for sure…

_Click_. Big Mac smiled with confidence as the lock came undone, while Trister smiled with delight as the bars glowed a bright blue, and melted into a puddle of seawater. They then put the pick and trident away, and Big Mac carefully removed the lock from the rings it was holding together. He then slowly but quietly opened the door and took the wings and horns out, while Trister grabbed the key out.

"Okay, we got 'em," the red stallion said quietly to Pinkie and Kyogre, who then turned to the masculine duo. "Now what we want ya to do is take these to the Princess and Lady while Trister 'n' me get Discord and Razenoid to chase us 'round." Pinkie and Kyogre gulped in reply.

"But…you might get hurt," Pinkie replied quietly, and Kyogre nodded in agreement. Big Mac then placed a comforting front hoof on her cheek, while Trister placed a comforting hand on Kyogre's cheek.

"Don't worry," the Aquos Guardian assured them. "We'll be careful." Pinkie then gave Big Mac a sad smile, while Kyogre did the same with Trister.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" the Sea Basin Pokemon smiled back before she and Pinkie crossed their hearts.

"Cross our hearts; hope to cry; stick a cupcake in our eye." And the two males finished this by sticking his front hoof and his right hand gently into their closed eyes. Pinkie and Kyogre's smiles became happier before going up to them.

"Well…take this for good luck then," they requested…and Pinkie kissed Big Mac on the cheek, while Kyogre kissed Trister on the cheek as well. Their eyes went wide with a surprised blush before they pulled away. Pinkie and Kyogre just smiled at their reactions before quietly heading forward to hide behind the gazebo, but not before Pinkie hugged her guardian tightly, while Kyogre did the same with Big Mac. Quickly snapping out of it, Big Mac and Trister quickly but quietly made their way over to Discord and Celestia along with Razenoid and Arceus.

"Oh, Discord…" said princess whispered into her lover's ear in a flirty tone. "Tell me…tell me what you love about me…in your words…" Discord smiled as he brought his lips from her chin to her ear.

"Oh Razenoid..." said lady whispered into her lover's ear in a flirty tone. "Tell me... tell me what you love about me... in your own words..." Razenoid smiled as he brought his lips from her chin to her ear.

"Your coat," Discord whispered, "is as white as a fluffy marshmallow cloud. And your mane is as wavy and colorful as veils in a summer breeze. Your eyes shine like a pair of amethysts that I never want to chisel. And your voice…oh, just listening to it, especially when you sing, makes my heart go—YEEOOOW!"

"Your coat," the Darkus Demon whispered, not noticing his partner's scream of pain. "is as white as the freshly fallen snow of the first winter. And your mane is as straight and strong as the stoutest steel. Your eyes shine like a pair of emeralds that I never want anybody to touch, and your voice... oh, just listening to it, especially when you sing, makes my heart go- ARGHHH!"

Discord roared out a yelp of pain when he felt someone slam hard onto his tail. Turning sharply, the chaos demon saw that it was Big Mac, who looked up at him with a taunting smile, while Razenoid let out a roar of agony when he felt someone stab hard into his own tail. Turning sharply, the Darkus Demon saw that it was Trister, who looked up at him with a taunting smile, the Neptune Trident's three razor sharp prongs gleaming brightly in the sun.

"I don't think yer reaction to her voice'll cut it, pardner," Big Mac said to Discord.

"And you as well, Razenoid! Your reaction to her voice... well..." Trister laughed.

"How did you—Oh, you're gonna get it!" the chaotic pair roared, annoyed that someone stepped on his sensitive tail, while also annoyed that someone stabbed him with a cursed trident! They then turned to Celestia and Arceus softly.

"Will you excuse us for a minute, girls?" Discord asked sweetly.

"We have to take care of this," Razenoid added calmly. They then let go of them gently and pounced at Big Mac and Trister, who jumped to the side to dodge them.

"Yer gonna hafta do better than that," the red stallion taunted before he made a run for it.

"E-yup!" Trister grinned before he turned tail and followed the red stallion.

"You can run," Discord and Razenoid growled, "but you can't hide…" They then flew after Big Mac and Trister to catch them and teach them a lesson. As they did, Pinkie Pie and Kyogre quietly crept as fast as they could towards Celestia and Arceus, the wings, horn, and the key in their grasps. Although Big Mac and Trister assured them that they can handle Discord and Razenoid, they couldn't help but worry about them. After what they had found out, they couldn't stand the thought of losing them.

Pinkie shook her head quickly as did Kyogre. No, they can't think those things now. Big Mac and Trister are buying them time to get Princess Celestia and Arceus' things back to them. They're not going to waste it just worrying about them now. They then made the rest of the way over to the white Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon's sides.

"Pssst…" Pinkie hissed to the powerless Princess and Lady. "Princess Celestia…Lady Arceus…" Said Princess and Lady turned and gasped when they saw the Bearer of Laughter and the Sea Basin Pokemon.

"Pinkie Pie? Kyogre" Celestia hissed quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Arceus asked quietly. "_How _did you get in here?"

"We don't have time to explain," Kyogre answered. "We got your wings and horn and the key to your collar. We just need to get them on you so you can escape." The two royals nodded as the Earth Pony and Water Pokemon then brought out the four items and turned to the side to make sure that Discord and Razenoid are still paying attention to Big Mac and Trister. As she was, Pinkie first placed the wings on Celestia's silky back while Kyogre placed the key into the keyhole in Arceus' collar. The wings attached themselves to their proper place with a soft golden glow and stayed there. Once they were both on, Pinkie went up to the front of the princess with her horn in her grasp as Arceus' collar opened with a soft _click_.

"Your Majesty," Pinkie whispered to Celestia as Kyogre removed the collar from Arceus' neck. "We just need to get your horn on, and then we'll make a break for it." Quickly turning to the smaller Pony, Celestia lowered her head so that Pinkie can attach the horn. It then glowed gold before staying there on her forehead. When it stopped glowing…

"UGGH!" The two Ponies and two Pokemon turned to see that Discord had pinned Big Mac down with his paw and talon and Razenoid pinning Trister down also with his own claws.

"Big Mac! Trister!" Pinkie Pie and Kyogre cried, worry in their voices at the thought of their beloved stallion and Aquos Bakugan at the mercy of the Master of Chaos and Lord of Evil.

"Got ya right where we want ya," Discord growled, sneering down at the red stallion scowling up at him.

"Can the smart-mouth Pony and Aquos run away now?" Razenoid growled, sneering down at the scowling Trister as well. "I'm thinking…not." Big Mac and Trister shut their eyes shut and braced themselves for their fate, one thought alone in their minds.

_Pinkie Pie…Kyogre…_

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Discord and Razenoid blinked with surprise when they saw that Big Mac and Trister have vanished. They then turned to the side to see their captures appear again, this time next to Pinkie Pie and Kyogre.

"Big Mac!" Pinkie cried, hugging the red stallion by his neck. "Are you alright? I was so worried about you! Did he hurt you?"

"Nope," he answered with a sigh of relief, "I'm alright. Just my pride's injured is all." Trister glared at the Ponies with a growl before Kyogre took him by surprise by hugging him.

"Trister, are you okay?" she cried. He just smiled before hugging her back.

"I'm okay, Ky," he answered. "Just got a little wind pushed out of me." Celestia and Arceus then turned to Discord and Razenoid and performed a telepathy spell.

"_You weren't _really_ going to hurt them, were you?" _Celestia asked.

"_Of course not," _Discord answered. _"We were just going to teleport them out of here so we can continue our alone time."_

"_Just didn't count on them having back-up," _Arceus added.

"_Yeah," _Razenoid answered._ "So…how about we give these four lovebirds a big finish to their victory?"_

"_Giving up so soon?" _Arceus teased with a smirk.

"_Fraid so; running low on power again," _Discord answered.

"_Very well, my dear Discord." _Celestia replied. Discord and Razenoid then crouched down with smiles hidden behind their scowls.

"You won't take my Princess away from me again!" Discord roared.

"Nor my Lady!" Razenoid roared. They then charged at the three Ponies and their guardians. Quickly, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus activated a teleportation spell, and the six of them vanished. Discord and Razenoid stopped and sensed other teleportation spells within different parts of the labyrinth, a sign that the other search parties are being teleported out of it. With a smile at their success/defeat, Discord snapped his fingers and teleported himself and Razenoid out of the labyrinth and at the edge of the Everfree Forest, where Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss were waiting for them. The two snakes and two Pokemon yelped when their masters appeared before them.

"M-M-Massstersss!" Kaa cried, bowing before them so low as did Hiss that their heads were touching the ground.

"We can explain…" Mewtwo added as he and Genesect bowed to them as well.

"It wasss mine and Kaa'sss fault!" Hiss cried. "We told them where you were by accident! We ssswear!"

"Yeah, but _I _gave away our hiding place!" Genesect snapped at his yellow partner.

"I helped too!" Kaa countered.

"Just quit it, you four," Discord said, holding up his paw to silence them. "We don't care whose fault it is."

"All that matters is that you got Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, and their guardians to hook up," Razenoid agreed. "Now let's head back to the castle; I'm tuckered out."

"You mean…you're not going to punish usss?" asked Hiss as they headed back to the castle.

"After all the hard work you did as matchmakers?" Discord asked with a smile. "Fat chance! Besides, tomorrow's another day for love~" He and Razenoid then flew off with the two snakes and two Pokemon behind them.

"Those two sure are acting different," Mewtwo whispered to the others.

"Jussst don't jinx it," Kaa replied.

"And who knowsss?" Hiss added. "If what they sssaid isss true, maybe we can make a career asss matchmakersss." Genesect smiled in reply.

"I like the sound of that~"


	9. Quiet & Bubbly

**Ch.9: The Quiet and the Bubbly**

Later as the sun was setting, Princess Celestia, Lady Arceus, and the others returned to Ponyville and joined in the party that Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, and their guardians have been setting up. Turns out it was an art party, displaying some of the latest works of famous artist Caso Pi Stroke, a Unicorn Pony with a pallet and paintbrush for a Cutie Mark. He has a lavender coat and a pale azure mane and tail. And he always has on a navy beret. When he saw Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus attending the party, he was so ecstatic that he threw his arms around Pinkie Pie, annoying the daylights out of Trister!

"Oh, Pinkie Pie!" he cried. "Thank you so much for this surprise! You have truly made my day!" Pinkie Pie turned to see Big Mac looking at one of the paintings and not noticing the two of them hugging.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stroke," she replied, "but I'll have to ask that you excuse me for a minute. I have a date." Caso gave her a knowing smile and let go of her.

"But of course, Pinkie," he replied. "I wouldn't want to keep your date waiting."

"Date?!" Trister cried, his face now red. "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! We never said—"

"Uh, Trister?" Kyogre quickly said. "Can I talk to you over by the sculpture for a minute?" He quickly calmed down and turned to her.

"Sure, Ky." He then left with his sea-sweetheart. Pinkie thanked Caso and headed over to Big Mac. The artist then turned to Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus, who walked up to him.

"Ah, young love," he sighed. "Truly a great masterpiece of life if I do say so myself."

"I couldn't agree more," the Alicorn replied as they watched Pinkie joined Big Mac.

"Nor could I," the Alpha Pokemon chuckled.

"Hey," Pinkie said to Big Mac. The red Pony turned to her and smiled when he saw her next to him.

"Howdy," he said, being his usual quiet self. She just smiled back at his adorable glance.

"So…" she asked, turning away with a slight blush, "enjoying the party, huh?"

"E-yup," he answered, taking a sip of his glass of punch. Pinkie then looked up at the painting he's looking at. It is of a vine covered with exotic butterflies grouped together to look like actual jungle flowers.

"Nice painting, isn't it?" Big Mac turned to the painting as well with a smile of impressiveness.

"So…any big plans for tomorrow?" Pinkie then asked, rubbing her front arm nervously.

"Nope," he answered. "Applejack 'n' Wolfurio asked that Kyogre 'n' I…take tomorrow off…So…what 'bout _you _'n' Trister?"

"Huh?" Pinkie answered, looking up to see him looking at her now. "Oh, no; we're taking some time off tomorrow off too. So I was thinking maybe…you and I…could…bake cupcakes together?" Big Mac smiled in reply.

"E-yup," he answered, "but on one condition." She tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"What's that?" Big Mac then brought his smiling face closer to her blushing one.

"That I be yer special somepony," he answered. Pinkie smiled back in reply.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." And with that, Big Mac sealed the deal with a kiss on her lips, which she then returned. Over by a sculpture of a Pegasus version of Cupid, Trister and Kyogre were watching them.

"Okay, I'll admit," Trister laughed to Kyogre, "they're cute together. But…I'm still gonna hafta challenge your partner to a Courtship Battle." Kyogre frowned at those words before he spoke up again. "Don't worry; I know Big Mac doesn't have that many powers because he's an Earth Pony. So I'll go a little easy on him." Kyogre smiled in reply again.

"And whether I win or lose," he added, "I _still _get you as my special some-guardian!"

"Oh, Trister!" she cried, throwing her wings around his neck and kissing him, making him smile like a goofball. The two pairs' friends who were with them saw what was going on.

"Aaawww…" Apple Bloom and Fraxure then turned to Applejack and Wolfurio.

"Does this mean we might be gettin' Pinkie Pie fer a sister-in-law soon?" Apple Bloom asked.

"And Trister for a brother-in-law?" Fraxure added. The boyfriends and male guardians simply chuckled at the thought of it along with some confidence, but Spike and Skyress just grimaced in reply.

"Eww…"

"Gross…" Princess Celestia and Arceus, meanwhile, smiled as they then brought out their photo albums. Turning to a blank page each, they placed their horn/hoof on it and concentrated on a spell. On Celestia's page appeared a picture of Pinkie Pie and Big Mac setting up a party together. And on Arceus' page is a picture of Infinity Trister and Kyogre also setting up a party together. They then brought out a quill each and wrote the title under the pictures:

_Pinkie Pie's Sweet Surprise _and _The Life of Infinity Trister's Party._

Back with Trister and Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon released her new sweetheart so he can go up to Pinkie and Big Mac.

"Ah-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup!" he said, making the two Ponies break the kiss and turn to him. "You know the rules, Big Mac: to date Pinkie, ya gotta beat me in a Courtship Battle. And just so I'll make it fair for us due to you not having many powers on ya, I'll take it easy on ya. Deal?" Big Mac just smiled with confidence.

"E-yup."

"Uh," Caso said with a look of surprise, "this should be interesting…"


	10. Big Mac Vs Trister

Song is Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace. Enjoy.

**Ch. 10: Earthshaking Earth Pony Vs Master Water-Manipulating Aquos Merman**

Once outside the building, Big Mac smiled as his opponent summoned the Neptune Trident out of thin air, the three razor tips glowing with Aquos energy.

"Alright, Big Macintosh, let's see if you're worthy for Pinkie Pie..." Trister grinned as he whirled the legendary Aquos weapon around himself, before setting the hilt on the ground and giving the earth Pony an arrogant grin. "Even though I said I'll go easy on you for your lack of powers, I'm not going _that_ easy on you. You'll still have to give it your best effort!"

Trister then slammed the hilt into the ground, and a shimmering blue force field of Aquos energy, identical to the ones the other guardians used, to form around them, so that nopony and no-guardian could interfere in the fight. Marvin, Lionwing, and Pyrus simply smiled, remembering their own Courtship Battles, while their three former opponents, Drago, Helios, and Boulderon, thought back to those good old days as well. The Ponies simply watched, Kyogre and Pinkie hoping in their hearts that the earth Pony had the strength to defeat the fun loving but still immensely power Barer of the Aquos Attribute. Big Mac nodded.

**Trister: **_I can't escape this dark cell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

"E-yup!" he said, before barreling forward at an alarming pace. Trister's crimson eyes widened in surprise before the hefty stallion smashed into him, tackling the Aquos Merman straight into the wall of the force field, which rippled with the impact, before throwing him up with a swing of the head, knocking the Aquos Bakugan crying out in surprise into the air. He then fell back down before Big Mac socked him in the chest with a powerful buck.

The force of the kick sent Trister hurtling head over heels into the force field again, which rippled again. The Aquos Guardian collapsed to the ground, but got up in a flash. His red eyes had narrowed, and a glint of primal fierceness had appeared in his eyes.

_So much for going easy on him._ Trister's body glowed with Aquos energy as he let out an earth-splitting cry, and smashed the three prongs of the Neptune Trident into the ground.

**Big Mac: **_Somepony get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Instantly, the ground rumbled as a massive wave of water appeared from behind Trister, and the Aquos Guardian leaped onto the top of the wave, a fierce grin adorning his face as he whirled the Neptune Trident in his grasp like a baton. Big Mac's mouth dropped open, and the weed he was chewing fell out.

**Trister: **_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

**Big Mac: **_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

"Nope..." he whispered in shock, before the wave smashed into him, engulfing him in its salty depths.

**Big Mac & Trister: **_This animal, this animal_

"BIG MAC!" Pinkie and Kyogre cried out in concern. After the wave cleared, they were relieved beyond belief to see that the red stallion still stood on strong legs, but he was soaked, and shivering violently. Trister then leaped down from the wave, and gave a devilish grin.

"So much for you being so powerless, isn't it ironic, Earth Pony?" Trister sneered, before charging at the earth stallion.

**Big Mac: **_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

Big Mac looked up in shock, before Trister smashed into his side like a wrecking ball. The frenzied Aquos Guardian then began stabbing furiously with his trident. The razor tips impaled Big Mac, leaving three large bleeding holes in his side.

**Trister: **_Somepony get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

"BIG MAC!" Pinkie and Kyogre screamed even louder, tears starting to leak from their eyes as they saw the Aquos Guardian brutalizing the poor stallion.

**Big Mac: **_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Big Mac cried out in pain and shock as Trister then took the shaft of the trident in both hands, and smashed it left and right, bashing the red stallion into the rock hard ground over and over again, nearly breaking his neck from the force. It left him with several bruises and cuts. Trister then pulled the trident out of the stallion's body, causing him to let out a roar of pain as the razor sharp prongs were pulled roughly out of his bleeding body. Trister then turned the trident around, and smashed Big Mac in the face with a powerful swing of the diamond-covered hilt.

BAM! Big Mac went smashing into the force field from the force. Blood spouted from the three stab holes in his side, but the hefty and muscular stallion slowly but surely got up, wiping blood from his mouth.

**Trister: **_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

"Well, Earth Pony? Ready to give up?" Trister taunted, holding the Neptune Trident in his left hand while with the right waved at his direction a 'come at me, bro' gesture. Big Mac's vision went red. This... this... _thing_ was the only obstacle standing in the way between his and Pinkie's relationship. He was getting really tired...

**Big Mac & Trister: **_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"NOPE!" Big Mac thundered as he galloped at the taunting Aquos Merman with rage in his eyes. The Aquos Guardian saw the fury in his eyes, before snarling and grasping the hilt of his trident more securely. He smashed his front legs into Trister's chest, before bucking the Aquos Bakugan away. Trister smashed into the wall of the force field, before he fell down again, pain wracking his body from the powerful kick. Big Mac then smashed the ground with his front legs, and instantly three giant rocks were ripped up from the ground.

**Trister: **_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

**Big Mac: **_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

Trister's eyes widened... haven't he seen this before?

**Flashback Begin**

_The Subterra Golem then smashed the ground again, and a huge boulder was ripped from the ground and left floating in midair. Boulderon then drew back the Crusher Mace, resting its head on his shoulder as he slowly waved the mace like a baseball bat, before he swung. BAM! The spiked head of the mace slammed into the boulder with a sickening crack, and it flew through the air at a mach speed._

**Flashback End**

Boulderon had the strength to easily accomplish this difficult task, but the Earth Golem was one of the strongest Guardians in Equestria, if not the most strongest, as judged by that flashback, and one time, Boulderon had even lifted up one of the huge mountains in the distance to get to Fluttershy when she was trapped while trying to help a injured deer, and he was the Bearer of the Attribute of Subterra, the Attribute of strength... Big Mac was just a normal earth stallion...

**Big Mac & Trister: **_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal_

"Wha!?" Trister cried in shock as the Earth Stallion, possessed by his love for Pinkie, and the will to finish the fight, bucked the three stones at him with incredible force. The three rocks went hurtling at him with tremendous velocity. If they landed, they could easily decapitate the Aquos Guardian, but Trister was not about to let that happen.

He began swirling his trident with incredible speed, so fast, it became a blur of dynamic motion. Water built in the middle of the spinning weapon, and Trister roared as he held the spinning trident above his head, before a giant ball of water formed in it, and he hurled it at the three rocks.

"Crouch Buster!" Trister shouted as the ball of water smashed into the three rocks. They exploded when they met, sending fragments of stone and droplets of water everywhere.

**Big Mac: **_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Big Mac panted. The effort required to do that attack had cost most of his energy to perform, and now he was exhausted. Trister panted as well, struggling to keep himself up straight with the help of the Neptune Trident's hilt embedded in the ground. That Crouch Buster had cost him most of his energy as well, as it was one of the most powerful attacks in his arsenal.

"Let's end this, earth pony..." Trister snarled in between gritted teeth. Big Mac only glared back.

"Let's... Aquos Merman..." Trister's body flared with Aquos energy as he put in all of his energy for one massively powerful attack, but Big Mac's body tightened with effort. The Neptune Trident glowed with Aquos energy, and formed... into a giant cannon, not unlike Pinkie's own. He then placed the cannon on the ground, and aimed the muzzle at Big Mac.

**Trister: **_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Big Mac simply snarled before smashing his front legs into the ground with even more force. A huge rock, nearly twice the size of Dialga, was ripped up and left floating in the air. His hind legs then tightened as the muscles writhed below his skin. He was gathering force for the final buck. Emerald eyes glared into crimson eyes, and they both narrowed.

"HYDRO CANNON!"

"EARTH IMPACT!"

**Big Mac & Trister: **_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

With a roar, Trister's cannon belched out a giant torrent of gleaming water, while Big Mac drew back his hind legs, which were literally jumping with the force contained, and bucked the rock as hard as he could. The rock went speeding at the speed of light, and it neared the torrent of water...

KABLOOSH! With a bellowing roar, the rock actually _missed_ the Hydro Cannon, and the two attacks went towards their respective targets...Emerald and crimson eyes widened, and they both whispered out two words...

"Whoa, Nelly..."

**Big Mac & Trister: **_This animal I have become!_

KABLAM! The rock smashed into Trister with a sickening crack, and smashed the Aquos Guardian into the wall of the force field, causing a wall of dust to surround him from the force of the impact.

"TRISTER!" Pinkie and Kyogre screamed.

KABLOOSH! The stream of water blasted into Big Mac with the force of a juggernaut, propelling the Earth Stallion into the other side of the force field, causing a huge spray of water to surround him from the force of the impact.

"BIG MAC!" Pinkie and Kyogre cried out again.

After the dust cleared, the force field crumpled down around the two downed combatants, and Pinkie and Kyogre hurled themselves in, each running up to their respective love. Big Mac lay in a crater, his body and mane now soaking wet, and his eyes closed. The gaping holes on the side of his body, inflicted by Trister's Neptune Trident, still gushed blood like a crimson waterfall. Pinkie's eyes glimmered with tears as she cradled Big Mac's limp head in her hooves.

Trister was on the ground, his eyes closed as well, with fragments of the boulder resting on his limp body. He had two broken ribs from Big Mac's concussive bucks, and from his mouth dripped a small stream of blood. Kyogre cradled his limp body in her fins as well, tears leaking down her eyes.

"Heal Pulse." Kyogre whispered, as her body glowed with energy, and two pulses of healing energy came out of her body. One went into the limp body of the Aquos Merman clutched in her flippers, while the other went into the limp body of the red stallion. With a whoosh, they instantly healed the two combatants. Trister's broken ribs mended themselves, and the bruises and blood vanished. The three stab wounds in Big Mac's side healed themselves as well, and the water covering him vanished.

"K... Kyogre?" Trister asked softly as he opened his eyes. Kyogre smiled, tears leaking down her cheeks as she hugged the dazed Aquos Guardian tightly. Big Mac's eyes fluttered open as well, and he groaned in pain before looking up into the eyes of Pinkie.

"Pink... Pinkie?" the dazed stallion whispered, as Pinkie cried out in relief as she wrapped him in her hooves.

"Trister... Big Mac... We thought we lost you..." Kyogre and Pinkie whispered. Trister and Big Mac simply returned them.

"It's gonna take more then a water gun shot and a tiny pebble to get rid of us, girls." they chuckled. Trister then slowly got up, and walked towards Big Mac. Big Mac then got up, and waving Pinkie away, trotted up to Trister as well. The Hydro Cannon turned back into the Neptune Trident, and vanished in a flash of light. Big Mac then held out his hoof, and Trister shook it with a smile.

"You are truly a worthy and honorable opponent, Big Mac. Can we be friends?" Trister asked. Big Mac simply smiled in reply.

"E-yup." Trister simply smiled back in response, before asking the red stallion a question he had been itching to ask ever since they had returned from the labyrinth.

"Big Mac, can I take Kyogre as my mate?" The merman asked. Big Mac simply grinned back.

"E-yup." was his simply response. Trister smiled as he let go of his new friend's hoof... only to be greeted by Kyogre as she tackled him to the ground, a smile adorning her lips as she kissed the merman passionately. Trister's eyes widened, before he closed them and returned the kiss with a smile, his arms wrapped tightly around them. Big Mac smiled at the embracing guardians, before Pinkie trotted up to him.

"That was some intense battle, huh, Big Mac?" the pink earth Pony asked in a hyperactive fit, an enormous grin stretching across her face.

"E-yup." Big Mac replied with a smile as he tilted Pinkie's head up and kissed her. The pink Pony blushed before closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

Caso grinned as he withdrew a pastel and a paintbrush out of thin air, and began rapidly drawing the two couples.

"After I'm finished this, this shall be my greatest masterpiece!" the artist cried as he painted the picture. The three boyfriends and their guardian friends simply grinned, surprised by the fact that the battle was a tie... Celestia and Arceus nodded, happy that the Courtship Battle ended in a positive note...


End file.
